Sex in the Workplace
by Slanted Eyes
Summary: Sakura is Sasuke s secretary. in order to get her way, she has it with him, but in the end can they find something more? love? Lemon lemon lemon


Sex in the Workplace

By: Lii

All throughout high school, it was well known by all students that Uchiha Sasuke was made to be heir to the Uchiha Industry. His older brother, Uchiha Itachi, had been killed earlier in his life due to a severe sickness. Deeply depressed about the whole ordeal, Sasuke was left with nothing but more determination to make his life more of a success.

As he grew older, he became more handsome and smarter than ever before. Women fell to his knees in lust for him. He knew better than that than to go along with them, they held no true interest in him, they just admired his wealth and looks.

To conclude summarizing Sasuke's prosperity, he is now working in the highest building in Tokyo, Japan, with the highest paying job there is.

Uchiha Industry.

Having a job at the Uchiha Inc. is very prestigious advantage to the world. Especially being a woman. Though traditionally, she is only a secretary… secretary to Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura is the only female who could accomplish such a difficult position.

Sasuke sped through yet another red light, only to miss another car by barely an inch. In his shiny black unscratched two-seater Bentley, he smirked as the same car almost crashed into another black car. Looking over at the clock, he noticed that he only had about four minutes until he would be officially late to his work.

"Fuck it," he said rebelliously.

One hour later.

"Mr. Uchiha! Why are you so late? You have about seventy missed calls! Some of them are important to the business!" hollered Naruto, a worker who recorded all of Sasuke's calls, personal and work related.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Leave me the hell alone, you pest," said Sasuke, irritated by Naruto's voice.

"Ah- uh… here," Naruto said as he blushed and held out Sasuke's Iphone. Sasuke looked down at it in Naruto's tanned hand and glared up at Naruto's face, and then back at his hands, which were holding a coffee cup a hand. "OH RIGHT!" Naruto yelled once again and Sasuke flinched.

"Get the hell out of here," Sasuke muttered and Naruto ran for the hills as fast as he could out of the room.

Sasuke lifted up his foot as high as the doorknob and turned it a little until the door unlocked and opened for him to see his office. On the desk was none other than his secretary, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke smirked at the sight of her. The first time that she applied for the job, she had on a pair of slacks and a plain white blouse. He remembered telling her the exact words. "You're brilliant, but ugly. Fix yourself up or get the fuck out of my office."

The next day, was a whole lot better. Yellow pencil skirt with a white button up and gray cardigan. Wasn't exactly his type, but worked out a lot better than the prior day.

Back to current time, Sakura was sitting at his desk with a cute and innocent expression on her face as she looked up at him. Her long thin pink hair was flowing all around her as she tucked some behind her ear.

Sasuke looked her up and down. She had on a striped white and navy blue button up that looked like flannel shirt with a black tight miniskirt. He noticed that the shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up and showed very much cleavage. In fact, the top of her white bra was visible. Seeing her wearing such sexy clothing made him proud to have her as his personal assistant.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he smirked at her.

"Hello," Sakura said as she crossed her legs, still sitting on his desk. Sasuke handed her a coffee that was in his left hand as he lifted the one on the right up to his mouth. He walked around to the seat on the other side of the desk and set it down. He pulled out his Iphone and looked at the text messages and missed phone calls.

"Sak-" Sasuke started as he looked up to have her ass in his face. "A-ah, Sakura," he said as he blushed a little. He couldn't help but notice how nice her ass looked.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked as she turned around to look at her boss. She didn't seem to know what she had done. She slid off nonetheless and stepped on the floor. She walked over to his side and bent over to see what he was looking at on his phone. In doing that, it allowed Sasuke to only peer more at Sakura's ample breasts popping out of her shirt. He blushed even more.

"Uh… well… err… I…. Um…." Sasuke sputtered out.

"What is it Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked as she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"W-well… first of all, call me Sasuke-dono. Second, p-please attend to my missed calls and text messages," ordered Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke-dono," said Sakura as she blushed a little at his pet name.

Sasuke handed her the cell phone and she thanked him as she walked over to her desk on the other side of the room. Halfway there, she dropped it accidentally. Bending over to pick the device up, she gave Sasuke a complete panty shot at her butt. Unknowing to Sakura, Sasuke was _very_ hard right now. Very.

"Oops," Sakura said as she apologized at Sasuke.

"It's okay," Sasuke squeaked out quietly.

Sakura smiled at him as she continued to walk over to her desk. Being it very spacious, she put it a little left to the middle where her silver apple laptop was sitting. She turned off the desk light and looked at the phone a little bit bigger than her small soft hands. She picked it up and looked through the messages and calls.

About an hour or two later, Sakura had finished the calling and replying. She walked over to Sasuke on the other side of the room and handed him the phone. He looked away from his newspaper and put his coffee cup down on the desk he was occupying. He looked at the Iphone and then up at Sakura's adorable face.

"Uhm… fifty calls and eighty-two messages were from random women asking you to marry them, pleasure them, visit them, or asking if they would do any of those actions to you. About seventeen calls were from your mom, two calls and five messages from your friend, Neji, and thirty or so calls from other companies asking to collaborate on a project or something. Are you planning on replying to any of them?" Sakura said.

"I'll reply to Neji… no actually you will. Call him back and ask him what he wants," said Sasuke as he took another sip from his coffee.

"Okay," said Sakura as she called him on his cell phone. About ten seconds later, he picked up.

"_Hello_?" said Neji from the other side of the line.

"Hi, this is Haruno Sakura returning your call from seven thirty eight this morning. Sasuke currently is too busy to talk, so I'm taking his place. He wonders what it was that you wanted to talk to him about when you called earlier," said Sakura as she sat half way on Sasuke's desk. Not purposely trying to, but giving him a great view of her privet area. Sasuke jumped as he saw what he saw and pushed his chair into the desk to keep Sakura from noticing his large boner.

"_You want to know the real reason that I called_?" asked Neji.

"Of course," Sakura said.

"_I called because I knew that Sasuke wasn't going to answer and make up an excuse to make you call me back asking me what I wanted to say to him. So, I got what I wanted_," said Neji with an obvious smirk on the other side of the call.

Sakura blushed. "O-oh… hmm…" she said. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"_I had nothing in mind, I just wanted to listen to your voice," _he paused_ "Are you free for lunch_?" he asked.

"Uhm, hold on a moment," Sakura said. She put the call on hold and looked over at Sasuke. "Do you need me for anything during lunch?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" Sasuke asked with out looking up from the papers he was looking through.

"Neji," Sakura said quickly.

"Yup. You have plans," said Sasuke.

"Oh… okay," Sakura said a little disappointed. She looked back over at the phone and continued the call. "I'm sorry Neji, but I have work to do. Maybe some other time, kay?" Sakura said sadly.

"_Ah my blossom. It's no problem. Possibly next week_?" he asked.

"Possibly," Sakura giggled with a smile.

"_Alright then. Goodbye_," said Neji with a genuine smile.

"Bye-bye!" yelled Sakura to him. Then she hung up.

"You're busy next week," said Sasuke as he marked something on a paper.

"What? But-

"You have a job. You get paid to do that. Don't forget that you work for me," said Sasuke strictly.

"H-hai…" Sakura said, defeated. An idea popped into her head. "Hmm… it's so _hot_ in here…" she said as she unbuttoned her shirt a little more so that her full pair of double D breasts was completely visible.

"A-ah S-Sakura! W-what are you d-doing?" asked Sasuke at her questionable behavior.

"I'm just trying to keep myself cool," she said as she looked up at Sasuke, who was staring at her breasts.

She walked over and sat on Sasuke's lap as she slowly unbuttoned his black suit. She pulled off his suit jacket and dropped it on the floor. She then started unbuttoning his plain black button down shirt. She slowly unbuttoned it until the last button. She stared at his chest. He had a full six-pack. She slowly ran her finger along every curve and indent in his skin.

"S-Sakura…" groaned Sasuke.

"You're so sexy…" Sakura whispered into his ear as she licked it slightly which sent vibes of pleasure down Sasuke's back. "Mmmm…" she moaned.

Sasuke stopped her abruptly. He pushed her back from her shoulders. The two made eye contact and that's all that was needed. Sasuke dived for her large breasts. He pulled the flannel shirt over her head and unclipped the bra from the back and threw it across the room. He groped her chest as she moaned in pleasure.

Sakura all the while licked up and down at Sasuke's neck. She moaned and left little love bites around his neck and continued up to his mouth where their two lips connected. Their tongues fought for dominance until Sasuke's won and searched everywhere in her mouth.

Sasuke lowered his mouth to Sakura's breast and bit the nipple a little and tweaked the other one.

"Ooh…" Sakura moaned.

Sasuke by this time was completely hard. His member shot straight up. Sakura noticed at unzipped his black pants. Sasuke's boner popped out the second it was freed. Sakura gasped at its size.

"Wow," she said. Sasuke simply smirked as he continued to massage her breasts. He stopped and sat straight up. Sakura gripped the cock in both her hands tightly. She rubbed her hands up and down against the length of it. Sasuke moaned as she rubbed it faster and faster. Finally, it exploded with cum into Sakura's face. She smiled as she lowered her head to it. She licked the tip lightly.

"No… put it… all in your… mouth…" muttered Sasuke in between groans and moans.

Sakura smirked and did as she was told. With experience, she licked the length of it from top to bottom. She then bobbed her head up and down sucking on him.

"I'm going to… cum!" said Sasuke quietly at first, but then turned into a scream. He came all in her mouth and some on her cheeks and nose. She smiled at him as she swallowed it all in one gulp. Sasuke smirked as he pulled down her soaked panties. "Someone's a little excited," he joked at her wet, wet underwear.

"A little bit too much," Sakura added with a giggle.

Sasuke inserted a finger into her. He pulled it in and out a few times before pulling it all the way out. They both look at Sasuke's drenched finger. Sasuke smirked as he stuck it back in along with another. After a couple minutes, he added another. He continued pumping his fingers in and out of her tight vagina.

"I'm… I'm cumming!" Sakura yelled as she came right into his hands. Sasuke smirked even more as he lifted her off his lap and onto the desk.

Sasuke took a good long look at Sakura's clit. He rubbed it a little and more of her juices slid out of her. He stuck his finger in his mouth and swallowed the cum on it. "Mmm…" he said. "You taste quite good, Sakura," said Sasuke smugly. He stretched open her vagina and steadied his throbbing penis at the entrance. They looked into each other's eyes and Sasuke thrusted into a kiss. Sakura screamed into Sasuke's mouth as he thrusted more and more into Sakura. All she could feel was a mixture of pain and pleasure with all the rest of her senses numb.

Sakura and Sasuke once again had a tongue war, but this time, Sakura's tongue won. She, in turn did the same thing that Sasuke's had done to her mouth. It explored all over Sasuke's saliva covered mouth.

They broke away from each other for the much needed air. Sasuke lowered his head and sucked on her right breast and Sakura cried out in pleasure.

"Cum with me, Sasuke!" she yelled as her pussy tightened.

Sasuke grunted and groaned as it became harder to move inside of her.

"I'm-I'm going to-" Sakura moaned, "cum!" she yelled as her inside became weak and white liquid rushed out of her and on Sasuke's penis. He pulled out of her and jammed his member back into her. She screamed in pleasure and Sasuke did as well on the inside. He grunted loudly and pulled in and out.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started. "I'm going to… cum… as well," he muttered.

"Ah! A~AH! Cum inside me Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke moaned one last time before he couldn't hold it in anymore. He came into her. He yelled in relief. He pulled out of her and the two of them took a break to catch their breath.

"Mmm Sakura you're so good," Sasuke complimented her, still huffing and puffing breath. To tell the truth, it was really hot in the room.

Out of the blue, there was someone on the other side of the room twisting the doorknob obnoxiously. When it wouldn't open, the person loudly banged on the door. "MR. UCHIHA! MS. HARUNO! DO YOU WANT TO COME TO LUNCH WITH ME?" yelled of course Naruto through the door.

"Did you lock the door?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Of course. I always do," she replied.

"Great, thanks. NO NARUTO! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LATE LUNCH TODAY!" Sasuke yelled back at the blond on the other side of the door.

"OH… OKAY THEN!" Naruto screamed back and left.

Sasuke blew a puff of air. "Phew. If he had come in here… us together would be all over the place," said Sasuke in relief.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke thought for a long moment. "Nope," he said as he smiled at her and she smiled back and giggled. She leaned in on him and kissed his lips. They kissed for a good two minutes with a small air break in the middle.

"I love you," said Sakura.

Sasuke stared into her pure green orbs to try to find a hint of a lie, but found none.

"Hey, I love you to," Sasuke said back and pulled her head in for another kiss.

"Do I get to go out with Neji to lunch next week?" asked Sakura with puppy dog eyes.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Haha jk.

I feel quite icky right about now…

I have to admit though it was fun. Haha… ew now I seem like a freak.

Hey I just want to give a little heads up about what I was thinking I should do.

Sai x Sakura – sound good? I read a hentai manga about them and I thought that they worked pretty well together.

Shikamaru x Ino – I like the fact that Shikamaru's so mellow and Ino's so wild. C:

Gaara x Sakura – sorry I like every pairing with Sakura. Haha she's such a whore XD jk.


End file.
